Grace me with your presence
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: What if Jenny was keeping a secret from Gibbs? What if he finds out? Jibbs second attempt at this story
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: I wrote this as my first story but decided that I wasn't happy with it so am re writing it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but who might come.**

Grace me with your presence 

He had always loved her and probably always would. There had been a time when he was angry at her but he could never stay angry with her he loved her too much.

He would always wonder why she left him and he guessed he would never get the answer. He was afraid that if he asked her then their new found friendship would be ruined and he would rather be friends with her than are enemies.

Something that was often on his mind was what would have happened if she hadn't left him but that's all it was: what could have and should have been's.

So here Gibbs sat in the darkness of the bullpen the only source of light being from his lamp as he became lost in memories and visions of what was and could of have been. He scrubbed one of his callous hands across his face to wake him up to that fact he was sure that Jenny had someone else, she was always busy or had to get home whenever he asked if she would like to get a drink or something to eat after work, she would always say another time perhaps, well maybe now was that time.

Jenny was sitting in her office trying to get some work done but the case files seemed to never end. She groaned looking at the offending pile of folders before pushing it over to prevent it from mocking her making them fall all over her desk.

She decided that she had enough of sitting in her dark office thinking about man she had loved and lost so many years ago. So she slipped off her glasses and began to pack up her stuff taking just a couple of folders with her determined to get them done before she went to bed.

As she walked across the catwalk she looked down over her kingdom. Memories of being an agent and sitting in the very bullpen began to fill her mind a time when Gibbs had been much more like Tony than the guff man he was today not that it made her love him even less. Jenny was brought from her thoughts when she noticed a single light on over the whole bullpen and it just so happened to be the man she had just been thinking about. She loved the way the light captured his firm jaw line and made his eyes sparkle even more than usual.

Before she even thought about it her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and she began to slowly descend down the stairs and walk towards him. "I didn't realise you were still here" she said with a smile as she approached Ziva's desk.

"I was just finishing up stuff guess I lost track of time" he said getting out of his chair "You?" he enquired.

"I had and still have a load of paperwork but they can wait until tomorrow" she said as he slipped his coat on.

"I'll walk you to your car" Gibbs said with a smile coming around his desk and following her the elevator his hand ghosting the small of her back.

The journey to the car park was filled with a silence but it wasn't awkward it was a comfortable silence. Gibbs couldn't help but look at her and noticed how beautiful she still was. She was wearing a long black coat that fitted her curves perfectly and high black boots that made her legs go on forever and her hair was swept back into a high pony tail with her fringe hanging over. He knew she would never admit it but she was beautiful even when she didn't try.

Then the elevator pinged informing them of their arrival at the car park. Gibbs being the gentlemen his mother had raised him to be let Jenny go first. She gave him a smile as she passed him before walking to her car still saying no words.

When they reached Jenny's car she turned to face him and finally broke the silence "Well, goodnight Jethro, see you tomorrow".

"Yeah see you tomorrow, Jen" Gibbs said giving her a slight smile before Jenny unlocked her car and got in as he began to walk to his car.

As he got in his car he head slapped himself. He should have asked her to get a drink. He sighed watching Jenny drive off in front of him, Oh well there would always be tomorrow.

TBC…

**Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Jenny drove home she couldn't help but shake the feeling that Jethro had wanted to say or ask something.

But then her thoughts went to someone else with blue eyes that whenever she looked at them she couldn't help but think of Jethro.

She smiled at the thought of the person that sweet little innocent person that was one of two people she cared about most in the entire world and one of the seven people she would do anything to protect.

As Jenny pulled into her drive she noticed that the light where on upstairs meaning a certain someone was still awake and just to prove the point as she got out of the car she noticed one of the lounge curtains move.

Jenny opened the front door and hung up her coat and bag as she yelled "I'm home" before muttering "But I'm sure you're already aware of that".

The Israeli that Jenny had known for many years came out of the lounge with a smile "Ziva. Thank you so much for looking after her, I do hope she wasn't much trouble I know she can be full of energy sometimes"

"It was not trouble at all, I like spending time with her" Ziva said with a smile.

"She in bed?" Jenny asked looking at her watch.

"Well…" Ziva began but before she could say anything a big ball of red attacked Jenny in a big hug.

"Mummy!" the little girl screamed as Jenny bent down and picket the little girl up and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was your day sweetie" Jenny asked the little blue eyed redhead in her arms.

"It was really fun, I drew you a picture in school today and then me and Naomi made cookies then she left and auntie Ziva came and we played a game and Ziva lost it was funny" the girl rambled much like Abby often did.

"Really have you said thank you to auntie Ziva?" Jenny asked.

The little girl then reached over to Ziva and hugged her with her arms and her mother held her "Thank you Ziva".

"I had fun too" Ziva said kissing the girl on the forehead.

Jenny then put the little redhead down "Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be up in a minute to read you a bed time story" she said as the little girl nodded eagerly before running up the stairs.

Jenny sighed tiredly before walking off to the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a healthy gulp.

"Something on your mind?" Ziva asked watching her friend "Or maybe someone?" she asked after a while.

"Every time I look at her Ziva, I can't help but feel guilty, she looks so much like him and I swear the other day she gave me the Gibbs stare" Jenny said shaking her head.

"Maybe you should tell him" Ziva said

"I can't I know Grace deserves to know about him and he about her but, it's too long and Jethro will kill me I mean…I was so stupid six years ago for not telling him and running when I shouldn't have" Jenny said with almost tear filled eyes.

"But you can tell him now, surely that's better than never telling him and he wouldn't be mad at you forever" Ziva said grabbing her coat from one of the kitchen chairs "Just think about it Jen" Ziva said squeezing the older woman's shoulder before both woman walked to the front door.

"Have fun with Tony" Jenny called to the Israeli as she watched her walk to her car. Ziva just turned and smiled before getting into her mini.

As Jenny shut the door she heard footsteps on the landing and turned to find a tired looking Grace at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas holding her favourite teddy bear called Barney.

Jenny smiled before walking up the stairs and grabbing the six year olds hand and leading her to her bedroom that was opposite Jenny's.

The walls where a pastel pink with a big double bed and all the things a six year old could ever want.

Grace climbed on the bed and slip under the purple covers bringing her bear with her.

Jenny slipped of her high heel shoes before getting in the other side of the bed and Grace snuggled into her mother's side. "What story do you want me to read you?" Jenny asked looking at pile of books that where situated at the end of her daughters bed.

"Umm could you tell me the story about the NCIS agents in Paris?" Grace asked looking at her mother with big blue eyes, how could she say no?

"You sure, I told it to you yesterday?" Jenny asked but Grace nodded her head "Ok once upon a time…" Jenny began to tell her daughter the story of two people who fell in love when in the city of love. Jenny knew grace would probably never tire of hearing the story but every time she heard it, it broke her mother's heart just a little bit more as it got to the end as she would give the agents a happy ending that would never happen.

When Jenny had finished the story Grace was still a little bit awake "Will I meet Daddy one day?" Grace asked in a sleepy tone.

"I dunno baby" Jenny said stroking the little girl's hair.

"Do you think he would love me?" Grace asked her eyes drooping slowly shut.

"Of course he would sweetie" Jenny said kissing the top of her head before slowly getting out of the bed.

"I can't wait to meet him" Grace mumbled into her teddy's head before drifting off to sleep. Jenny smiled at the little redhead that was her whole world.

Only two people knew about Jenny's whole world and that was Ducky and Ziva both of whom told her often that Gibbs should know he has a little girl.

"I'm so sorry Grace" Jenny said kissing her daughters head and feeling so guilty that she didn't know her father let alone know that Jenny saw him every day at work.

Jenny turned on her Disney princess night light and gave her another kiss on the head and made sure she was tucked in before shutting the door and going to her own room.

TBC…

**Thanks for your reviews please give me more it means a lot.**

**All and any suggestions welcome PM me or leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jenny was having a pleasant dream that was actually more of a memory when she was woken by the sound of crying from the bedroom opposite hers.

She sat bolt upright before getting out of her bed and grabbing her purple silky dressing gown and slipping it on before crossing the landing and entering her daughter's bedroom.

Grace was clutching Barney and crying softly into her pillow.

Jenny laid down beside her daughter and hugged her rubbing circles on her back "It's ok Gracie Mummy's here, your safe" Jenny whispered in a soothing tone.

The little redheads crying began to slow down as she snuggled into her mother's chest "I had a nightmare" Grace mumbled.

"What about?" Jenny asked pushing one of her daughters red curls out of her face.

"When Ziva saved you in Cairo, but I was in the hospital and Ziva told me that you died and I had no one" Grace said almost in tears again.

Jenny pulled her daughter close "Oh baby, I'm here see me and you together" Jenny said kissing Grace's head.

"It's you and me together forever" Grace said with a smile before kissing her Mothers cheek.

"It sure is Kido" Jenny said rubbing her daughter's nose with hers making her daughter giggle. It was like music to her ears.

Jenny then turned and looked at the clock on her daughters bedside cabinet and then looked back at her daughter who was slowly falling asleep again "I love you baby girl" Jenny whispered kissing Grace's chubby cheek before both red heads fell asleep.

A couple of hours later they were both woken by the shrill cry off Grace's alarm clock.

Jenny's eyes shot open and she reached over and turned the alarm clock off before trying to wake up her daughter. "Come one sweetie time for school" Jenny said running a hand through the little girls crimson locks.

"Don't wanna" Grace said hiding her head under her pillow.

"Come on you love school don't you want to see your friends?" Jenny asked.

"No! I want to stay with you" Grace said still hiding her head.

"Honey you can't, come on or you'll be late" Jenny said getting out of bed.

"Why can't I go to work with you, I did when we were in London and Cairo" Grace asked.

"You have to go to school, I promise that if you go I will pick you up from school and then spend the rest of the evening just you and me" Jenny said making the little redhead lift her head from under her pillow.

"Promise" Grace said holding out her pinkie.

"Promise" Jenny said hooking her little finger around her daughters and shaking it. "Now come on get dressed" Jenny said watching as the little girl jumped off the bed and went to her wardrobe to grab her clothes.

"I'm going to get dressed you pick out what you want to ware ok" Jenny asked and the little girl nodded and Jenny kissed the top of her head before walking into her own room.

After and shower and trying to find and outfit later Jenny walked out of her room and into her daughters room.

As she walked in she couldn't see her daughter anywhere but then she noticed to bare feet coming out from under the bed. Jenny knelt down and looked under the bed "What are you doing?" Jenny asked making grace turn and smile at her mother.

"I can't find my shoes I was seeing if they were under my bed" Grace said scrambling out from under her bed.

"I think you need socks before shoes" Jenny said lifting the little redhead onto the bed and picking up the socks that were on the bed and putting them on the little girl's feet "What shoes do you want?"

"My pink sparkly one's auntie Ziva got me for my birthday" Grace said looking around the room as Jenny did.

Jenny began to rack her brain to think if she had seen them around the house but no hope "How about you wear the light up trainers Grandpa Ducky got you for Christmas?" Jenny suggested making the little girl jump up and down.

"How do you want your hair?" Jenny asked looking at her daughters messy red curls.

"I want it in a top notch like you" Grace said pointing to her mother's hair.

"Come down here then" Jenny said as the little redhead climbed off of the bed.

Jenny grabbed the hair brush and began to brush her daughters curls before putting the top half into a bunch.

"Come on time for breakfast" The older redhead sad taking the little girl's hand in her's and then they both happily went to the kitchen.

Jenny pressed the button for the coffee maker before going to the fridge and getting the orange juice and pouring it into a glass with Grace's name on it. "Here you go sweetie" Jenny said putting it in front of her as she sat at one of the kitchen stools.

Jenny then grabbed a bowl and poured some frosted shreddies into a bowl and poured some milk on them and gave them to Grace "Thank you" the little girl said with a little orange juice moustache.

Jenny smiled and drank her coffee as she watched her little girl happily slurp and munch away at her breakfast her legs swinging the whole time.

Grace looked so much like her father and had so much of his personality in him. Sometimes it hurt Jenny to know that her daughter might never know how much a like him she really was.

The teacher's worried about Grace as she didn't talk much but Jenny knew that it was a Gibbs trait and that there was nothing wrong she was just being like her father and there was most defiantly nothing wrong with that.

She would often be told that Grace would rather sit in a corner and read alone. Now that was a Shepard trait, Jenny had been the exact same when she had been Grace's age.

Jenny couldn't believe how sweet tempered her daughter was. It often surprised her as both her parents had very bad tempers Ducky would often say that it would kick in when Grace reached her teenage years but Jenny wasn't so sure.

Jenny sighed before drinking the last dregs of her coffee and then putting the empty mug in the sink. She then looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly time they left.

"I'm done" Grace said pushing the empty bowl away from her.

Jenny smiled before walking over and taking the bowl in one hand and running a hand through her daughter's hair. "Go put your shoes on there by the door" Jenny instructed the little girl did as she was told.

Forty minutes later Jenny arrived at Grace's school and walked her to the gate "I'll be right here at the end of the day" Jenny said crouching down to her daughter's height.

"You promise" Grace asked raising an eyebrow much like Jenny often did.

"I promise" Jenny said before kissing her daughter on the cheek and then rising to her normal level. "Be good" Jenny called to the little redhead as she walked into the playground.

"I will" Grace called back before going to all her friends who greeted her as she joined them.

Once Jenny was sure she was with friends she walked back to her car only to be stopped by one of Grace's friends mums "You must be Grace's mother, I'm Janet Lucy's mum" the woman said recognising her from when she had picked up her daughter from another of her daughter's friends part that Grace had been attending.

"Yeah I am, Grace had told me about Lucy, sounds like a sweet girl" Jenny said with a smile hoping the mother would hurry up so she could get work done and pick Grace up like she had promised.

Janet began to ramble on about God knows what but Jenny had to stop her "I'm really sorry but I have to go or I'll be late for work" Jenny said approaching her car.

"Of course you're one of those working mothers, what is it that you do for a living?" The mother asked in almost disgust.

"I'm a cop" was all Jenny would tell people she never wanted anyone to target Grace as a way of getting to NCIS or Jenny herself it was safer and simpler this way.

The Jenny got in her car and drove off.

TBC…

**Suggestions on how Gibbs could find out?**

**Please review they mean the world**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Jenny stood on the catwalk looking down at Gibbs as he said his farewell to Zack the little boy that Gibbs and his team had grown ever so fond of she couldn't help but flashback to the convocation she had had with Gibbs yesterday right where she stood:

"_I forgot you had a way with children, ever thought of having any__his farwell to__ of your own?" she asked biting her lip the moment she had said it._

"_That an offer Jen?" Gibbs asked with his sexy smirk that make Jenny's knees go week and her heart to race even faster than it did when she was around him._

"_No, Jethro it wasn't an offer merely an observation" She had missed the banter between them and by the way his eyes were sparkling with amusement she could tell he did too. _

What she hadn't noticed was that he could tell she was hiding something. He saw the guilt swimming in her eyes he had noticed it more and more recently, he didn't know why it was there but he was determined to find out.

"I think it is time he knew about Grace" a voice said from next to her bringing her out of her thoughts. Jenny turned and her green eyes met the soft chocolate brown of Ziva David's.

"You do?" the redhead asked her voice still a little hoarse looking at the Israeli then back to the man who had stolen her heart half a decade ago and never given it back.

"Yes, you can tell by the way he was with Zack that he would be great with Grace, yes he may be angry with you for a while but he can't stay mad at you forever" Ziva said with a comforting smile. "I can look after Grace tonight if you would like?" she added.

"I don't know" Jenny said nervously biting her lip trying to think it over in her head, could it really be as simple as to go over there and tell him? Would it be fair to go over there and turn his world upside down and roughening it again like she seemed to keep doing?

"Think about it" Ziva said before walking away back down the stairs.

Jenny decided she would need someone else's opinion so headed for the elevator.

The metal doors opened to reveal the man who had just been on her mind "Jen" he said with a small nod as she stepped in and he moved to give her space "You ok, you're a little bit pale" Gibbs asked after a moment noticing her pale complexion and faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes Jethro I'm fine" Jenny said with a smile just as the doors opened on the floor Gibbs wanted.

"If you need me just call" Gibbs said with a small smile before walking off into the direction of the heavy metal music.

As soon as the metal doors closed once more Jenny slumped back against the walls. Why did he have to be so nice to her, how could she say something to make him hate her.

Five minutes later Jenny arrived in autopsy "Ah Jennifer my dear how can I help?" Ducky asked washing his hands in the sink.

"Do you think it's time I told him?" Jenny asked not looking him straight in the eyes.

"I have been telling you to tell him for the past six years why do you think it would be any different now?" Ducky said with a smile.

"I was going to tell him six years ago but then I go to his house and find he's married" Jenny said raising her voice just a little. "And then I didn't know he got a divorce till I came back as director" She added starting to pace the room.

"I think the longer you wait the harder it will be and then before you know it Grace is all grown up and without a father" Ducky said taking Jenny by the shoulder to stop her pacing.

"But Jethro and I have a good friendship at the moment I don't want to ruin it" Jenny said shaking her head.

"For God sake he loves you Jennifer, he couldn't be mad at you forever, he told me so himself when he returned to DC after Paris" Ducky said trying to knock some sense into her.

With that Jenny nodded taking a deep breath "Thank you Ducky" she said holding her head high as she walked out of autopsy passing Mr Palmer as she did so.

"Was that Director Shepard who passed me Doctor?" Jimmy asked.

"Indeed it was Mr Palmer" Ducky said shaking his head at the redhead.

Hours later Jenny was relieved to get home. "Mummy!" Grace screamed with delight running down the stairs into her mother's open arms.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good day" Jenny asked picking Grace up and walking into the lounge.

"You bets I did, we gots to write about are parents today and I wrote about how me and you have lived all over and all the people I've met" Grace said excitedly as she bounced up and down on the sofa.

"That's great honey" Jenny said kissing her daughters forehead.

"Well I wrote less than everyone else cos they gots to talk about their mummy and daddy's so I got to read" Grace said with a bit of a frown after feeling left out.

Jenny was about to respond just as Naomi came to the door.

"I'm leaving senora dinner is in the oven" she said before leaving.

"Thank you Naomi" Jenny said with a smile but guilt creeping up inside for what her daughter had just said.

"See yah tomorrow" Grace said with a cheery smile before the older woman left. "So Mummy what film d'you wanna watch tonight?" Grace asked running over the shelf of films they had collected over the years.

"Umm you know what Grace, I'm going to be going out for a while so Aunty Ziva is going to come over you should really ask her.

"Oh ok" Grace said a little disappointed walking back to the sofa and sitting down on it with a thump.

"I promise I'll only be a little while" Jenny said running a hand through her daughter red locks before grabbing the phone and dialling a familiar number.

"Ziva David"

"Hey Ziva it's me Jen could you come look after Grace for an hour an hour and a half tops?" the redhead asked.

"Already on my way" Ziva said putting the phone down.

Before you could say Gibbs you have daughter Ziva had arrived "Are you sure you don't mind?" Jenny asked while she put her coat on.

"I'm sure" Ziva said nodding before looking over to Grace who was sat at the coffee table kneeling on the soft carpet as she used oversized crayons to make a picture. "You doing this for the two people you love" Ziva reminded her best friend.

Jenny nodded before calling "Be good" to Grace.

"I will" came her sweet little voice for in the lounge. Jenny chuckled before leaving and getting in her car.

As Gibbs sanded his boat he couldn't help but think of Zack and how long it had been since another person had helped him with his boats on a regular basis.

His thoughts then wondered to the last person before Zack that helped him with the boat. Jenny. She was always on his mind.

Jenny had been the one to mend his heart after it had been broken for many years. She had been the one to sooth him when nightmares got him unlike any of his ex-wife's, maybe that's why she wasn't one, she was far too special, had too much of him, meant to much to him to end up like that. Maybe it was time for her to know what those nightmares were about.

"Jethro" a small voice said from the top of the stairs.

He turned and smiled when he gaze met Jenny's "Hey Jen" was his only response as he watch he slowly descend the stairs until she stood in front of him.

"I have something to tell you" they both said at the same time shocking one another.

"You first" Gibbs said gesturing with his hands.

"No please go first" Jenny said wanting to get extra time to think about how to tell him.

"You remember Paris when I used to have those nightmares?" Gibbs began.

"And you would say the name Shannon and Kelly in you sleep?" Jenny added to prove that she remembered.

"Yeah, I think it's time you knew who they were" Gibbs said moving over to a tin on a shelf and opening it and pulling out a picture. "Shannon was my first wife and Kelly was are daughter" he said passing the faded polaroid to Jenny.

Jenny looked down at the picture in her hand even more guilt and sadness rose in her body looking at the little redhead and the older woman both with smiles on their faces. "Jethro I'm so sorry what happened?" Jenny asked with a hand over her mouth.

"Shannon witnessed a murder and was under a NCIS protection when the drive was shot casing them to be in a car accident" Gibbs said sadness filling his eyes and voice.

"I…I" Jenny was for once lost for words so giving him an awkward friendly hug "Who else knows?" Jenny asked pulling away and stepping back.

"Ziva I think" Gibbs said missing her being near him already.

"I have to go" Jenny said confused, hurt and angry.

"But you had something you wanted to say" Gibbs said grabbing her hand that rested on the banister.

"It can wait" Jenny said before he released her hand and she left leaving Gibbs alone and confused.

TBC…

**Sorry it's been so long, I was stuck and then at like one this morning it hit me. Please review and in case I don't update before Merry Christmas. **

_an observation an observation han it did when she was around him._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs had noticed that ever since three weeks ago when he had opened up his hear to Jenny and told her about Shannon and Kelly she had been very distant from him and whenever he spoke to her or she to him it seemed to be formal like director to special agent when only three weeks ago it had been almost friend to friend.

Had he scared her away and in doing so damaged their so fragile friendship they had tried so hard to save.

Jenny didn't know why but she just couldn't look at Gibbs let alone hear his voice without feeling guilty about how she should have told him from the beginning about Grace and now she knew about the loss of his family it's just made her want to be sick.

She was mad at Ziva for not telling her but then it wasn't right for Jenny to put her in the position in the first place.

So she decided that it was better to act like business as usual and act like he hadn't told her one of the biggest secrets in his life and she wasn't hiding anything like the fact they had a daughter together from him.

"Director special agent Gibbs is here to talk to you" Cynthia's voice came through the intercom.

"Send him in Cynthia" Jenny said putting her director mask firmly on as he opened the door and walked in "Special agent Gibbs how can I help you?"

"I've got the case files for you to sign" he said leaving them on the edge of her desk.

"Thank you special agent Gibbs" she said putting her glasses on and reaching for the folders very aware if his eyes on her "Anything else special agent Gibbs?" she asked curiously

"Nothing" he mumbled his eyes not moving from her face until he shut the door leaving her alone.

Well that was awkward she thought, well things would continue too until she told him the truth and voice at the back of her mind that sounded oddly like duck said.

She shook her head and then her minded wondered to Grace. She had a meeting early this morning so Naomi had said she would get Grace ready and take her to school. Jenny knew she wasn't the best mother but she didn't think she was the worst and what did classify as a good mother anyway, Jenny wasn't and never would be the stay at home mother like the other's she knew, she wanted to do something it made life more interesting not boring. She knew that Grace's friends mother spoke about her behind her back but she didn't care, she had Grace and she was safe and that's all that mattered.

"Director" Cynthia's voice broke through the intercom. Couldn't she have a minutes piece.

"Yes Cynthia what is it"

"Someone is calling about someone called Grace they say you're her mother, their on line one" her assistants confused voice said.

"Thank you Cynthia" Jenny said her heart beating a mile a minute as she pressed one and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello this is Jenny Shepard" she answered.

"This is Mrs Hill I'm the school nurse I have Grace here with me and she's not feeling at all well and doesn't look very good I was wondering could you come and pick her up"

"Of course I'll be there in twenty" Jenny said putting the phone down and grabbing her coat and bag before walking out to talk to Cynthia. "I have to leave and I probably won't come in tomorrow, call me on my cell if there is a major problem and move my appointments around I'll do work from home oh and take the rest of the day off" Jenny said before disappearing obviously in a rush to get somewhere.

Twenty minutes and cursing at the old man who was driving at like to miles an hour later Jenny arrived at the school.

She walked up to the receptionist who was a very grumpy looking woman "Hi I'm here to get my Daughter Grace Shepard she's in the medical room" Jenny said with her hands on her hips and in doing so revealed her side arm making the woman's eyes grow wide and go pale Jenny noticed this then looked down and then back up "I'm a federal agent" Jenny said showing her badge to the woman and she nodded.

"If you just wait here she should come soon" the woman said motioning to the seats opposite the desk.

Jenny nodded and gave her a weak smile before going to sit down and moments later she heard her daughter's little feet coming down the corridor having a coughing fit as she did.

"Gracie" Jenny said getting up and approaching her daughter who looked very sick indeed.

"Mummy" she said smiling as her mother brought a tissue out of her pocket and wipe the girls nose.

"Lets get you home and to bed" Jenny said kissing the top of her little girls head before walking over to the desk and signing all the necessary thing for Grace to leave.

"Were you feeling well this morning?" Jenny asked as they drove home.

Grace shook her head as she just about rested it on the window. Jenny leant over and felt her head and it was burning up. "Honey you should have told Naomi" Jenny said with a smile but keeping her eyes on the road "In future if you don't feel well or something is bothering you don't hesitate to talk to me or whoever is looking after you" Jenny continued just as she pulled into the drive.

"Come on Missy let's get you to bed" Jenny said looking at her daughter who was trying to keep her eyes open but was finding it difficult so Jenny unlocked the front door before going back and picking up Grace and carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom.

She changed the sleepy six year old into her favourite pink whinny the pooh PJ's before getting her comfy in her bed "I'll be back in a minute" Jenny said kissing Grace's forehead.

"Ok" the girl mumbled almost asleep.

Jenny then pulled out her phone and called a familiar number.

"Autopsy" Jimmy Palmer's voice answered.

"Mr Palmer this is Director Shepard could I please talk to Dr Mallard" She asked pacing the landing.

"Ah Jennifer" Ducky said in his normal cheery voice.

"Grace is sick, she's home now I wondered if I gave you her symptoms you could tell me what's wrong and how I can make her better" Jenny asked.

"Yes of course go ahead" Ducky said picking up a pad and pen.

"Ok she had a high fever and really bad cough and sneezing" Jenny said opening the door of her daughter's bedroom and looking at her sleeping body.

"It sounds like a case of the flue to me or a really bad cold just give her some calpol and if you think she gets worse then give me a call and I'll come over and check her myself" Ducky said.

"Thank you Ducky and I will" Jenny said before putting the phone down and walking into the kitchen that Naomi was cleaning.

"How is Grace?" she asked.

"She's fine I can take care of her, why don't you take today and tomorrow off, I'll still pay you, I don't want you getting whatever it is she has" Jenny said getting the calpol and a plastic medicine spoon.

"If you're sure" she said watching as Jenny opened the cupboard and got Grace's favourite cup and filled it with water.

"Of course" Jenny said with a smile before leaving and walking up stairs and going to her daughters room.

She slowly walked over and got in the side of the bed she did when she would tell her a story or comfort her. Jenny smiled when Grace opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Can you take some medicine; it will help you feel better?" Jenny asked and Grace nodded.

She put some calpol on the spoon before handing it to Grace who quickly at the medicine and pulled a face and said "Yuck".

Jenny kissed the top of her head and said "Good girl" before handing her the plastic cup of water hoping the horrible taste of the medicine would be washed out of her mouth when she drank the water.

Later at the NCIS headquarters…

Gibbs needed to talk to Jenny ask her if she could get them the warrant they needed to apprehend the murderer.

As he walked up the stairs to her office he wondered if he shouldn't have told her about Shannon and Kelly but then she was his best friend, even though he would never admit it she was, she understood him like no women ever could, she could see past the touch exterior, she behind his mask. For God sake he loved her, nothing would change that not even her leaving him heart broken in the city of love.

He was just about to walk into her office when he noticed Cynthia wasn't at her desk and there seemed to be no evidence that she was coming back soon.

The fact that Jenny's office was locked made him wonder even more maybe Ducky knew something he thought before heading down to autopsy.

Ducky turned and smiled at Gibbs as the younger man entered autopsy. "Ah Jethro, how can I help you?" Ducky asked with a smile.

"Do you know where Jenny is, her office is locked and Cynthia isn't at her desk and they were both there earlier?" Gibbs asked

Ducky had to think quick "I believe Jennifer became I'll and had gone, probably won't be in tomorrow either"

"Jen take two days off of work, she must be very sick" Gibbs muttered walking out of autopsy.

"She's most defiantly sick of lying" Ducky mumbled to himself turning back to the folder he had been reading.

"You guys go home, we can't get the warrant until tomorrow and there is nothing else to do" Gibbs said to his team as he walked into the bullpen and before he could say the words 'just kidding' they were packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow boss" Tony said before walking off to the elevator, his other two team mates following in toe as he bored them with another film quote.

Gibbs smiled to himself remembering a time when he had been much like Tony and Jenny much like Ziva forced to listen to him but actually not minding at all.

As he drove home he came to the junction where one road would take him to his house another to Jenny's.

He turned towards her house, maybe she needed to be looked after and it wouldn't be the first time he would look after her.

He pulled up outside her house and noticed that some lights in the house were on. He got out, walked up to the door and rang the bell.

After watching a film both of the redhead's had fallen asleep so in ringing the doorbell Gibbs had woken them both up.

Jenny put her hand on her chest over her rapidly beating heart and noticed her daughter begin to stir "I'll be back in minute" Jenny whispered before getting out of the bed and making her way downstairs forgetting that her hair was a mess and she was wearing an jumper and sweat pants.

She opened the door and was surprised to find Gibbs staring at her "Jethro?" Jenny said questioning him being on her door step.

"Duck said you were sick so I wanted to make sure you were ok" Gibbs explained with a smile as he looked her up and down finding the casual look very appealing.

"Um I'm not sick" Jenny said remembering that Grace was upstairs and that she didn't think it would be a good time for her to meet her father.

"Then who is?" Gibbs asked confused but then his eyes got drawn to something over the redheads shoulder.

Jenny's eyes widened she knew of only one thing, one person it could be. She slowly turned hoping it was nothing but no. Halfway down the stairs stood Grace in all her glory.

"Mummy" Grace said confused.

TBC…

**Reviews please it means a lot any suggestions on how Gibbs should react or what should happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_She opened the door and was surprised to find Gibbs staring at her "Jethro?" Jenny said questioning him being on her door step._

_"Duck said you were sick so I wanted to make sure you were ok" Gibbs explained with a smile as he looked her up and down finding the casual look very appealing._

_"Um I'm not sick" Jenny said remembering that Grace was upstairs and that she didn't think it would be a good time for her to meet her father._

_"Then who is?" Gibbs asked confused but then his eyes got drawn to something over the redheads shoulder._

_Jenny's eyes widened she knew of only one thing, one person it could be. She slowly turned hoping it was nothing but no. Halfway down the stairs stood Grace in all her glory._

_"Mummy" Grace said confused._

Jenny turned on her heels not even glancing at Gibbs's expression. She met Grace halfway up the stairs "What is it angel?" she asked touching her forehead and feeling that her forehead was still burning up. "You're burning up honey wait here" Jenny said walking off to get the thermometer.

Gibbs walked over to the little girl and smiled at her "Hi" the little redhead said with a smile even though she was obviously not very well.

"Hi what's your name?" Gibbs asked crouching to her level.

"Grace, how about you" Grace asked looking at him with her Shocking blue eyes that seemed so similar to his.

"You can call me Gibbs, how old are you?" he asked trying to make polite conversation.

"I turned six last month" she said proudly. Gibbs nodded and didn't get time to say anything else as Jenny came into the room.

Jenny placed the thermometer strip and put it on Grace's temperature. She smiled seeing that it has gone down a little already "That's good it's down" Jenny said kissing the top of her head "You feeling better? She asked and Grace nodded. "You need to go back to bed"

Grace then turned to Gibbs who was still crouching at her level "C'ya Mr Gibbs" she said with a smile.

"Hope you get better soon" he said watching as she raised her arms up to Jenny who picked her up and carried her up stars and disappeared for a moment before coming down and standing in front of him.

"Jethro I have something to tell you" Jenny said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"She a beautiful girl Jen; I'm glad you could find someone to make you happy; I hope they know how lucky they are" Gibbs said standing up from the crouching position he had been in since he had been speaking to Grace and turned to leave.

Just as his hand went for the door handle Jenny said "No Jethro you don't understand" he turned to look at her.

"I guess I never had a chance did I, you must have had her the same year you left" Gibbs didn't mean to sound so bitter he was just heartbroken that Jenny was back in his life but wasn't back in his life the way he so desperately wanted her to be.

"Please stop interrupting me" Jenny said getting a little bit frustrated by the fact he didn't usual say much but now he wouldn't shut up.

Gibbs took a deep breath before nodding ready to hear what she had to say.

Jenny took a deep breath deciding to just cut to the chase "Jethro; Grace's is your daughter" she blurted out feeling so much better, like a thousand weights that had been resting on her chest where finally being lifted.

Her eye's Grace's eyes they were like his that's where he recognised them. That girl that he had just been talking too was his daughter, the girl that had red hair just like her mother and deep sea blue eyes of his own. He couldn't help but feel hurt and angry as to why she didn't tell him, did she not think he would look after them? Did she not love him enough?

"Why didn't you tell me Jen?" he asked stepping towards the woman who had haunted his mind from the moment he had set his eyes on her.

"I found out I was pregnant a about a month after Paris and I…I felt it was too late I guess my pride got the better of me….I did go to your house one day to tell you about a month before I was due but you had gotten married and I felt I couldn't do that to you…then I was going to tell you a couple of weeks ago but then you told me about… and I just couldn't" Jenny said with a tear rolling down her cheek which she immediately brushed away.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Jen, You kept MY daughter away from me, you kept me away from YOU; the women I love" he said shaking his head in anger. "How could you not tell me Jen" he said.

"Do you not think that it kills me that I didn't that every time Grace looks at me with those blue eyes that I don't get an image of you looking at me, do you not think that every time I have to stay late at work I don't regret not being there when she gets home or sometimes not even there to tuck her in and say goodnight" Jenny said moving from the hall to the lounge so that Grace wouldn't hear them arguing.

"Who looks after her Jen, when you can't?" he asked still angry with her.

"Naomi and Ziva and Ducky when they can" Jenny said biting her lip once she had not wanting to bring them into it.

"They knew and I didn't I'm here father and I'm not allowed to know about my own daughter, what are they to her huh" Gibbs was really angry now.

"Ducky has been nothing but a grandfather to her and Ziva has been an aunty and a good friend to her, they are more than capable and trustworthy to look after her and before you going storming to them and yell at them for not telling you, I made them swear they wouldn't tell you but they have been telling me to for years especially Ducky" Jenny said in their defence.

"Well they were right; I had a right to know as her father!" Gibbs shouted.

"Oh please Jethro, you didn't know you were her father until fifteen minutes ago so you can't go all 'I'm her father' on me because I' m her mother and I'm a lot like a grizzly bear I will protect my cub not matter what and that's what I did, I didn't want her getting hurt by you like I did" the redhead said stepping away from Gibbs.

"How the hell did I hurt you, you left me remember?"

Both became so heated in their argument that they didn't hear Grace's footsteps on the stairs. She heard the shouting and was worried about her mother so made it half way down the stairs just enough to be able to see her mother and Mr Gibbs shouting at each other in the lounge through the spindles of the banister

"Yes I remember leaving, I don't think I'll ever forget the worse decision of my life" she heard her mother scream leaving an angry expression on her face.

"The worst decision really I would have thought it was not telling me about Grace" Mr Gibbs said but Grace wasn't sure if he was happy or sad as he had his back to her.

"Oh that would have been great, hi Jethro I know you're happily married but I'm having your kid" Jenny said shaking her head.

Grace couldn't take it anymore she was already sick and this was just making her feel worse. "Stop!" Grace screamed from the stairs making both adults turn and look at the little redhead.

TBC…

**This had taken me all day so please review…. **

**Happy new year**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the weirdness of the last chapter it wasn't one of my bests hopefully this one will be better. **

Chapter 7

_Grace couldn't take it anymore she was already sick and this was just making her feel worse. "Stop!" Grace screamed from the stairs making both adults turn and look at the little redhead._

Grace looked at them both. Noticing how her mother's eyes were watery and Gibbs's eyes seemed bluer and filled with a mixture of emotions.

"Gracie what are you doing out of bed" Jenny said with a smile as she passed Gibbs not even giving him a second glance before joining her daughter on the stairs.

"I heard you and Mr Gibbs fighting" Grace said as her mother wrapped her arms around her making her feel safe and secure. "It was making my head hurt more" Grace mumbled into her mother's chest.

"We won't fight anymore will we Gibbs" Jenny said looking over at Gibbs who was slowly approaching the two redheads.

Gibbs shook his head sending Grace a little smile. Grace gave him a sleepy smile back before yawning "Come on you need to sleep" Jenny said getting up and taking Grace's hand.

"Can you tell me a story before I fall asleep?" Grace asked looking up at her mother giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" Jenny said "Which story do you want me to tell you?" she asked picking up the little redhead before starting to move up the stairs.

"The one about the NCIS agents in Paris" Grace said requesting her favourite story that her mother would tell her just as Jenny got to the top of the stairs with her.

As the little redhead mentioned the story it immediately caught Gibbs's attention, which was at the bottom of the stairs. NCIS agents in Paris he wondered what it could be about.

Should he go up and listen to Jenny tell Grace the story and find out how she ended it or should he stay and just wait and wonder.

Before he even thought about it he was half way up the stairs and could faintly hear Grace coughing coming from a room. He followed that sound soon to find it replaced by Jenny's soothing voice as she told the story.

"Once upon a time there lived to NCIS agents…" Jenny's voice began

Gibbs pushed the door open and little and stepped in enough to see Jenny and grace under the covers of the double bed Grace laid down on the pillow as Jenny ran her fingers through her daughter's hair in a soothing motioning tell his and Jenny's story like a fairy-tale and Grace hung on her every word even though her eyes were drooping slowly.

Gibbs soon noticed that the story was coming to an end "One day the woman had to make a decision, the man of her dreams of the job opportunity she had always wanted, you have to remember the woman was young and very foolish" Jenny reminded the little girl who nodded eager for her mother to continue.

Jenny was about to continue when she noticed Gibbs in the doorway. "She decided that her career was more important than the man she was leaving behind, so the last minute she could as they sat on the plane waiting for it to take them back to DC, she got up and left just…" but Grace finished for her.

"Just a coat and in the pocket Dear John letter" she said proud that she had remembered after her mother had told the story a thousand times.

"Yeah" Jenny said with tears in her eye's whishing she could go back to that moment and change what she had done. Maybe they would have been a family, maybe Grace could have a little brother or sister, they could have been the family Grace deserved and Jenny wanted.

"neither of them knew it at the time but when she left that day she took away something every special to remember him by, something she would love and cherish for the rest of her life" The older redhead said looking down at her little girl.

"Me" Grace said with a smile as Jenny nodded with watery eyes before kissing her forehead.

"Ok , I've told you the story, time for bed" Jenny said about to get out of the bed but then Gibbs's action stopped her.

He came over and looked down at Grace then to Jenny "You haven't told her the rest of the story Jen" he said with a small smile.

"I haven't?" Jenny asked cocking her head to the side wondering what he was up to.

"Ohhh tell me" Grace said excitedly reaching for Gibbs's hand and pulling him down onto the bed next to her, Jenny was still the other side.

"Ok" Gibbs said taking a deep breath feeling a bit of pressure having both redheads looking at him in anticipation.

"Six years later the woman meets the man again and after a while tells him about the beautiful gift he had given her without realising it" Gibbs said looking over at Jenny who was wondering what he was going to say next, Grace this time hanging on to his every word and having a little idea of what him telling her this meant and coupled with what she had heard them say earlier.

"Continue" Grace said tugging on Gibbs's sleeve bringing him from looking at her mother.

"When the man finds out, I'll be honest he's angry at her first but then he remembers how much he loves the woman and could never be angry at her" As he said this he reached for Jenny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before entwining their fingers. "

His attention then turns to Grace and the rest of the story "then when he meets the little girl he realises that she is the most precious thing in the world and that he doesn't want to miss anymore of her life, so in the end they get to be the family all three of them always wanted".

At the end everything clicked in the very smart for her age six year old. Her mother was the woman and he was the man, she was the gift meaning that the man sat by her must be her…"Daddy?" Grace looked at Gibbs confused.

"Yes sweetie?" he answered with a grin making Grace lunged herself into his arms. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Jenny sat on the edge of the bed watching as the scene unfolded brining more tears to her eyes.

Gibbs then motioned with his hand for Jenny to come and join the hugging father and daughter and she did completing their family. Grace liked the feeling of having both her parents around her.

A couple of minutes later and Grace began sneezing and coughing making the parents remember that Grace was sick.

"Come on you need to sleep" Jenny said smiling at Grace who nodded before hugging her dad again.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" the little redhead asked as her dad as he tucked her in bed.

"You bet I will" He said brushing his nose against hers making her giggle.

Jenny smiled watching from the door way before walking over to the little girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Jenny switched the night light on before walking to the door and smiling at Gibbs then turning and whispering "Sweet dreams" to Grace and shutting the door.

After shutting the door Jenny and Gibbs just stood staring at one another in the hallway.

"Jethro, did you mean what you said to her, I mean everything because if you decided that you don't want to be in Grace's life as it might bring back painful memories please leave now because…" Jenny began to rant but was soon silence by Jethro's lips on hers.

The kiss was slow but loving. It showed both of them their true feelings for each other and just as the need for air was about to become to great they pulled away resting their foreheads against one another's.

"I meant every word, of what I said Jen, I want to be here for Grace, for _you_, I love you Jen" he said making her smile.

"I love you too" Jenny said before moving closer to him and kissing him again.

TBC…

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jenny hadn't slept that well in years, maybe it had something to do with the guilt that had been eating her was gone, well most of it anyway.

She smiled as she felt an arm pull her closer to the owner of said arm.

"Morning" Gibbs mumbled into her ear before kissing from her neck upwards until he kissed her cheek making the beautiful redhead smile before turn over and face him.

"Morning" she said stifling a yawn before resting her head on his muscular chest and placing a soft kiss on it before sitting up and looking at the man she loved. "Can I just say again how sorry I am for everything" Jenny said not being able to look him in the eyes knowing that he would probably think less of her as he thought saying sorry was a sign of weakness.

Gibbs took a deep breath before leaning forward and saying "Look at me Jen" but it was no use so he reached forwards and lifted her chin making her look at him "I'm sorry" he said making Jenny confused "I'm sorry that I didn't go after you, that I wasn't there when you were pregnant and I'm sorry I wasn't there when she was born"

Jenny was shocked for two reasons: 1. He was apologising and 2. He was apologising for no reason, something that wasn't his thought.

She smiled before pulling Gibbs into a fiery passionate kiss. "I love you she said resting her head against his both panting for breath.

Just as they had caught their breath and were about to kiss again, the bedroom door flew open.

Both adults turned and smiled at the sight of Grace, looking much better than she had yesterday looking at them with a smile that was so Jenny.

"Daddy" Grace said in surprise seeing the man who had told her last night about being her father was next to her mother. She then ran to his side of the bed and laughed when he lifted her onto the bed and set her down in-between him and Jenny.

"I hoped you would be here when I woke up" Grace said grinning at her dad.

"I told you I would, didn't I" Gibbs said kissing the top of her head noticing her temperature wasn't as high as last night.

"Will you be here tomorrow when I wake up?" Grace asked curiously looking up at him with her blue eyes that matched his in every way.

"I'll be here every day when you wake up, if that's ok with your mother" Gibbs said looking at Jenny.

Grace then mirrored her father's actions but this time using her puppy dog eyes.

"It's great with me" Jenny said making Grace smile and clap her hands with excitement. Both Jenny and Gibbs looked down at grace and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" Jenny asked touching Grace's forehead and noting as Gibbs did that it wasn't as hot as it had been last night.

"I feel much better" the little redhead replied.

"Why don't you go and get dressed and me and Daddy will meet you downstairs" Jenny suggested and Grace nodded eagerly before kissing her dad on the cheek and running out of the bedroom and into her own opposite.

Gibbs then turned to Jenny "Did you mean it?" he asked hoping the answer wouldn't be no.

"Yes, Jethro of course I did" Jenny said cupping his cheek lovingly with her hand and was just about to kiss him when her phone rang ruining the moment. She rested her head against Jethro's and pretended to cry before leaning over and getting the phone "Shepard" she answered in her usual manor.

She turned to Gibbs and mouthed "Cynthia" he just nodded before starting to kiss her neck all the way up to her cheek like he had done earlier that morning.

"Mmmhm" said in reply to something Cynthia had said just as she turned and looked at Gibbs who was starting to kiss her neck again "Grace" she mouthed and he nodded pressing a kiss to her lips quickly before getting out of the bed and picking up his clothes that had been scattered around the bedroom from last night's previous activities.

Jenny watched as he picked up the clothes dotted around her bedroom and couldn't help but admire his beauty. Gibbs noticed her lingering eyes and sent her a sexy smile just as he heard Cynthia's voice on the other end trying to get Jenny's attention.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Cynthia" Jenny said before putting the phone down "I have to go into work, there is some emergency and I'm needed" Jenny said getting out of the bed and grabbing her purple silk dressing gown.

Then a thought hit her "What are we going to do with Grace? She can't go to school as she was sent home yesterday, I gave Naomi the day of and she's going to visit her sister" she said running a hand through her curly red locks.

"I'll keep her with me" Gibbs suggested "If we get a case then Abs can show her stuff in the lab I'm sure Grace would love it" he continued and Jenny nodded.

Ten minutes later and Gibbs stood in Jenny's kitchen Grace watching him as he moved around the kitchen to make her some breakfast while Jenny herself was getting ready to go to work.

"Here you go one bowl of coco pops and a glass of orange juice" Gibbs said putting it down in front of Grace.

"Thank you" she said as he sat down opposite her before beginning to eat her cereal.

"How would you like to go to NCIS?" he asked making the little girl's head shot up and look at him.

"Really" Grace said in almost disbelieve she had always wanted to see what the NCIS Washington headquarters looked like.

"You bet" he said laughing at her a little.

Half an hour later and the new family of three were already to leave.

"Do I get to see your office Mummy?" Grace asked as Jenny helped her daughter get into the back of Gibbs's car.

"Yeah, I'll let you sit in my seat if you want" Jenny said with a smile.

"Yeah" the little redhead said fully of excitement and enthusiasm as Jenny got in the passenger side of the car and sent a smile to Gibbs who gave her a weak one back.

It had suddenly hit him how was the team going to react mainly Abby, McGee and Tony?

TBC…

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

9

pter As the family of three pulled up at NCIS Jenny turned around in her seat and laughed when she saw Grace practically with her nose against the glass staring at the building that was the NCIS headquarters.

"What's so funny" Gibbs asked giving Jenny a quick glance before looking back to the car park trying to find a space.

"Someone is very excited to be coming to NCIS" Jenny said with a slight giggle.

Gibbs nodded giving him a weak smirk. Jenny noticed this and leant over resting a hand on her lovers thigh "Jethro, they will be fine, if you explain that you only found out last night then they will understand" she said trying to comfort him.

He pulled into a space before resting his hands on Jenny's before turning to look at Grace "You ready for this Kido?" he asked.

"You bet I am" Grace said with a smile making her blue eyes sparkle.

"Ok" Gibbs said before getting out of the car the same time Jenny did.

Jenny then went to the back of the car and helped Grace out of the car as Gibbs got Grace's pink backpack out of the other side of the car.

He then held it so that the little redhead could put her arms through the arms of the backpack and then grabbed both her parents' hands before they walked into the building together.

"Morning Director, Gibbs" Frank the doorman greeted them as they walked in to the building tilting his hat.

"Morning Frank" Gibbs and Jenny both said at the same time then turned and looked at each other and smiled. Grace looked up at her parents and giggled.

Then they stepped in the elevator along with other people who kept giving them odd looks but they soon stopped when Gibbs glared at them as to say 'what's your problem'.

Then the bell dinged and the doors opened onto the bullpen.

They let the other people step off the elevator before getting off themselves. Gibbs felt better when he noticed his team wasn't in yet it mean he had more time to prepare for what they were going to say.

The family of three then stopped in the middle of the MCRT area. Jenny bent down to Grace's level "Be good for your daddy ok" Jenny said brushing a bit of her daughters red hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh" Grace said with sweet and innocent smile.

"That's my girl" Jenny said kissing her on the forehead before standing to her normal height and turning to Gibbs "I'll come when I'm done in MTAC and don't worry everything will be fine" Jenny said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips just as Cynthia came on to the catwalk.

"Director SEC-NAV is on in MTAC waiting for you" She said noticing the director talking to Gibbs and a little redhead girl in the middle of the bullpen.

"I'll be right there" she said giving both the people she loved quick kisses before walking off to the stairs then disappeared behind the metal doors on MTAC.

"So which desk is yours?" Grace asked looking around the bullpen.

"This one" Gibbs said walking over to the desk behind him and sitting down Grace walked over and stood beside where he sat. "So what do you want to do?" he asked and Grace shrugged her shoulders just as the team came from the elevator.

"It's a classic Ziva, it's one of those films you have to watch at least once before you die" Tony's voice could be heard.

"You say that about every film Tony?" Ziva said shaking her head as she Tony and Tim walked over to their desks.

As soon as Grace caught sight of Ziva she ran to her "Aunty Ziva" she said with a grin running into Ziva's arms.

"Grace what are you doing here?" Ziva asked in surprise.

"Mummy and Daddy have let me come to work with them as I'm not allowed to stay home alone" Grace explained with a grin. Ziva's other two team mates just stood shocked at the little girl and how good Ziva was with her.

"Daddy?" the Israeli questioned hoping it meant what she thought it meant.

"Yeah my dad, he told me last night" Grace said pointing at Gibbs who was walking over to them.

"Boss" Tony said confused at what the little girl was in sinuating that she was the daughter of Gibbs.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked running a hand through his daughter's hair.

"She's your" Tim said still shocked but not as much as Tony.

"Yes, Grace is my daughter, Grace this is Tony and Tim they like Ziva also work on my team" he introduced them.

Grace walked over to the two men "It's nice to meet you" she said politely smiling.

"You too" Tim said with a smile before moving over to his desk.

"Well aren't you a cutie" Tony said smiling at the little girl but Grace didn't smile back just looked at her dad who smiled at her before giving Tony a head slap. "Thank you, boss" Tony grumbled before walking over to his desk.

"I'm going to show Grace around call my cell if we have a chase" Gibbs said taking Grace's hand in his and heading to the elevator.

As soon as Tony and the little redhead were out of sight Tony leant forward in his desk "Ziva" he called the Israelis name making her look up from her paper work and at him.

"What Tony?" Ziva asked already knowing the question that was eating him up inside.

"So who's the Mummy?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Not telling you Tony" Ziva said shaking her head. Apparently someone was immune to the DiNozzo charm.

"Oh come on give me a clue it's killing me" The Italian said in a whiney voice.

Ziva shook her head still not looking at him "No" she stated not willing to tell the identity of Grace's mother as she did not know if she was allowed to.

Meanwhile…

"Where are we going Daddy" Grace asked looking up at her father as they stood in the metal box.

"We are going to see Abby, she's the forensic scientists" Gibbs explained smiling down at her.

Then like they had done before the metal doors opened just as the bell rang.

The sound of heavy metal caught Grace's attention "It's just Abby's music" Gibbs said giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded before holding her dads hand again as they walked towards the lab and the music grew louder and louder.

Grace's eye's widened as she looked the woman in front of her up and down. Her hair was dark black and in pigtails, she wore a short skirt that was red with black stripes and a black t-shirt with a pink rein stone skull on it and big high plat from boots on her feet and a lab coat that swayed as she danced around her lab.

"Abs" Gibbs called over the music but the Goth didn't seem to hear him "Wait here" Gibbs said to Grace before walking more into the lab and turning off the music by the stereo.

"Hey" Abby said turning to Gibbs and pouting while crossing her arms over her chest "What can I do for you Gibbs?" she asked after a moment heading to one of her many computers and getting ready to type whatever he needed.

"Abs I want you to meet someone" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Gibbs, are you getting married?" Abby asked with a bit of a squeal.

"No" Gibbs said moving to the door where Grace was standing shyly "Come on" he said to Grace with an encouraging smile, the little girl gave him a smile back before grabbing his hand and walking with him into the lab.

"Abby this is my daughter Grace, Grace this is Abby" Gibbs introduced them.

"Hey sweetie" Abby said crouching to the little girls height.

"Hi" She said with a smile that Abby recognised but couldn't put her finger on whom because it most defiantly wasn't Gibbs. "I like your clothes" Grace commented making Abby's smile grow bigger.

"I like her already Gibbs" Abby said looking at the silver haired man who was smiling at the two.

"Come on Grace I want to show you one more place" Gibbs said holding out his hand for her to take.

"See you later Abby" Grace said then being hugged by the Goth.

"See yah later munchkin" Abby whispered before letting the little girl go then watched as she took Gibbs's hand and walked away out of the lab.

"Who's you mother?" Abby questioned to herself "Maybe Ziva knows, she knows lots of things" she said again grinning to herself before walking out of her lab.

"Ah Jethro" Ducky said as he heard the doors of autopsy open and the younger man came in then a certain redhead appeared next to him.

"Grandpa Ducky" Grace said grinning and walking quickly over to the man she considered a grandfather.

"How are you feeling my dear, your mother told me you weren't well" He said looking the little girl up and down.

"I'm much better thank you but Mummy said I couldn't go to school so I get to spend the day with Daddy" she rambled with excitement

Ducky then looked at Gibbs and noted the hurt in his friends eyes, "Grace my dear could you go with Mr Palmer and make sure Abby gets these files" Ducky said looking at Jimmy who nodded.

"Sure" Grace said following Jimmy out of the lab.

"Jethro I…" Ducky began but Gibbs cut him off.

"Jen already explained everything Duck you don't have to be sorry if anything I should thank you for looking after Grace" He said shaking his head.

"Still, for what it's worth Jethro, I am very sorry I didn't tell you, I was caught between the two of you" the ME said even though Gibbs thought it was unnecessary.

"I would have done the same in your position" Gibbs said "It doesn't matter know, I have the woman I love and a daughter with her" he said smiling realising what he truly had.

"You and Jennifer are together then" Ducky said with a smile.

"Yep" he said his smile growing just a little bit more "I better go to grace" Gibbs mumbled nodding to his friend before walking out.

"Finally" Ducky mumbled letting out a sigh loving the feeling of weights being lifted off of his shoulders.

Meanwhile…

"Abby" Jimmy said coming out of the elevator and walking into the bullpen were Tony and Abby were talking about Grace while Tim and Ziva just sat knowing it was none of their business.

"What are you doing up here autopsy gremlin?" Tony asked as Jimmy approached them.

"Ducky wanted me to give this to Abby" Jimmy said handing the files to the Goth.

"Hey Jimmy has Ducky said anything about who Grace's mother is?" Tony asked not noticing the little redhead behind Jimmy.

"Ugh, Tony" Ziva said motioning to Grace who was looking at Tony confused.

"Why do you want to know who my mummy is?" Grace asked.

"Um, nothing sweetie just pretend you didn't hear that" Tony said with a goofy grin.

"Hey Grace do you like Monsters Ink?" Tim asked from his computer.

"Yeah" the little girl said with a smile.

"Well" Tim said getting up and going over to the spare desk the other side of the divider and wheeling the chair next to his desk "You wanna watch it with me?" he asked.

"Please" Grace said excitedly coming over and sitting on the chair as he began to set the film up.

After going to Abby's lab Gibbs walked into the bullpen and was relieved so see Grace sitting watching something on McGee's computer.

He smiled at the young agent as he walked past before sitting down at his own desk and begging to finish a case report.

A cup of coffee and another film later and the doors to MTAC finally opened and numerous agents and technicians came out and down the stairs.

The last person to come out of the doors was Jenny; she smiled down at Gibbs as she made her way to her office. He couldn't help but find himself smiling back.

Grace didn't notice as the film was just about ending and just as the credits of 'Enchanted' began to roll Jenny arrived at the bottom of the stairs ready to leave for the weekend.

Gibbs grabbed Grace's backpack and coat that were on the back of his chair and walked over to her and handed them to her.

At this the little redhead turned and saw Jenny and smiled "Mummy" she said as Jenny walked over.

"Hey baby, were you good for Daddy?" she asked and Grace nodded.

"I watched Monsters ink and Enchanted with McGee" she said with a smile as Gibbs zipped up her pink coat.

"Well that was very nice of you Tim" Jenny said with a smile before turning to Grace "What do you say?"

"Thank you" she said using the manners she had grown up with.

After Gibbs put his coat on Jenny took one of Grace's hands and Gibbs took the other .

"Close your mouth DiNozzo" Jenny said as she and her two family members past him in his shocked state at what had just been revealed, on their way to the elevator.

He then flipped his phone open and dialled a familiar number "Abby I owe you fifty" he said before hearing a high pitched scream from the other end.

On the way home the new family stopped to get takeaway for dinner.

Jenny sat watching ad Grace was trying to teach her dad how to use chop sticks but yet he still couldn't get the hang of it.

She then realised that this was what life could have been like, if only she had told him sooner, they could have been the happy family she saw in front of her.

But don't dwell on the past look to the future who knows something life changing might just

Grace you with its presence

The end…

**Well that's it. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriteing it means so much and I want to thank you all for making this better than when I first wrote this.**

**It was my first fanfiction and it was really rubbish and I wanted to re-do it. The only things that's the same is the title, first chapter, name of Grace and the last line of the last chapter. Those last lines are the best thing I've ever wrote.**

**Please leave me one last review. Any bit that's your favourite? Please **


End file.
